Masen Days Outtakes
by purelyamuse
Summary: A series of extra scenes from Masen Days covering various time periods. Angela and Bella POV.
1. The Day Masen Gives Bella a Gift

**Masen Days Outtake **

**Summary:** Angela drags Embry and Masen to the mall for some gift shopping in honor of Bella. They are not pleased, one less so than the other. Was the trip a total bust? Not really.** Time Frame:** Between Chapter 4: The Day Masen Makes PB&J and Chapter 5: The Day Masen Talks to Me **POV:** Angela

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some very strange word association, pencil-buns, Vans poetry, and a bunch of yeahs.

**Prereader: **_ss77_ **Betas: **Perrymaxed, Mac214

**The Day Masen Gives Bella a Gift**

I'm driving around my two favorite skaters when Embry starts whining. "Did you trick us? You said McDonald's, then home. Where are we going? I'm hungry."

"Relax – you'll get to eat. I just need to pick up something at the mall. We can eat at the food court."

"Great, just what I want: bad Chinese. You know what happened the last time we went there."

"How could I forget? I could smell it wafting out of my bathroom for days afterward, and you know you could eat something else besides House of Eggroll."

"You know I can't resist those crab puffs."

"They don't even have crab," Masen says from the back seat. I nearly forgot he was there with all of Embry's huffing and puffing.

"Exactly. It's nasty. Just get some soup at Paradise Bakery," I say and pull off Scottsdale Road, heading into the massive parking structure at Fashion Square Mall.

"Soup is not a meal. Right, Masen?" Embry says, pretending he's tough and manly or whatever.

"Sure," Masen agrees, then adds, "I can't stay long. I have to be home by seven."

"It'll just be ten minutes. I already know what I'm getting." I squint in the sunlight once I exit the car. I sling my bag over my shoulder, leading the guys to the right entrance. When I don't hear their footfalls behind me, I turn.

Embry has both hands raised and mouths, "Ten minutes." I smack his head, getting a grin from Masen. He's so cute. I can see why Bella likes him so much. I don't have the patience. She must be a saint.

**-MD- **

Thirty minutes later we're wandering around the mall. I really hate the weird three-floor structure they've got going on here. It's so confusing. I can't find Pacific Sunwear, and I can never read those kiosk map things. What does 'You are Here' even mean? I'm not on that map. It's so stupid.

"Look, look, a girl shop. Go in there. Go get Bella some earrings or perfume or something. She likes earrings, doesn't she?" Embry asks, looking to Masen for help. Masen shrugs.

"Why are you shopping for Bella?" Masen asks as I walk into Icing and peruse the merchandise. They've got some funky stuff here, and I like it.

"It's her birthday this Sunday," I say. "She said she doesn't really like gifts and people spending money on her, but you know me: I don't listen to anyone."

"That's an understatement," Embry says and sits down in the middle of the aisle with all of the hair accessories. He pulls out his phone and starts playing a game. Masen sits across from him and looks around at the shelves.

I walk the perimeter of the shop, picking up a necklace here, a hemp bracelet there, but nothing really says _Bella_ to me. I look at one last wall of hair tools and grab a bright green feather hair extension. I haven't tried these before. They look fun. I pick up a few colors and hope Bella won't hate them too much. Maybe we can have a girls' night and do them together.

I sort through my massive bag, looking for my wallet and not paying attention. I bump into Embry, or, rather, he grabs me. "Just wait a second; he's doing something. Don't screw it up."

I giggle, and he slaps his hand over my mouth. I take a step closer so I can overhear the conversation Masen is having with the cute, caked make-up girl behind the register.

"No, I'm sorry we only have that one kind. They're not very popular anymore; we've just got the wooden ones."

"Oh, okay. Do you know if any other stores have them around here?"

"You can try Claire's," she says, and he nods, handing her the merchandise he's not getting. He steps to the side, and I start gabbing away about feather extensions while making my purchase. I use my mom's debit card and sign the receipt. I hand the pen back to Caked Make-up, but Masen intercepts it, turning it over in his fingers.

"Do you sell these here?"

"I pulled that from my purse. I don't know where I got it," Caked Make-up says.

"Dammit," Masen mutters and drops his head.

"How much?" I ask, trying to help out a friend.

"You want to buy my pen?"

"Why not? He'll give you . . ." I turn my attention to Masen for some help.

"Five bucks," he says confidently. I'm really thrown by this. Masen doesn't spend money except at lunch time. He really wants that pen.

"All right," she says, handing him the pen and pulling the cap from her pocket. It's hideous, showcasing Justin Beiber in a leather jacket.

"I don't want that part," Masen says.

"You have to; it'll dry out."

Masen doesn't argue and exchanges his five dollar bill for Beiber's head.

**-MD-**

Masen and I share a sandwich and soup from Paradise Bakery at my insistence. I know he's just spent all his lunch money on that pen. Embry gorges on non-crab crab puffs with some noodle thing. He's not coming over tonight to stink up my room, that's for sure.

Embry and Masen skate on some steps and bars around the mall entrance before two overweight security guards tell us we have to leave. It doesn't matter to me; I got Bella a present today. I'm ready to go.

**-MD-**

Embry and I make out at my locker between classes. He's being kind of sloppy, and it's annoying. He clearly doesn't care about whether or not I'm enjoying it, so I just let him do his thing. I let my eyes wander the hall while he kisses my neck.

Masen and Bella sit on the floor chatting. I love seeing their friendship shift and change and grow. He seems happy, so much happier than when he was with Samantha, and he's not even with Bella. I'm glad for him. He deserves to be loved the right way. Always has. He's got a good heart.

I push Embry's hands down, reminding him we're in a hallway surrounded by lots of people. He nods against my neck and continues sucking.

Masen pulls out a sparkly silver pen from his backpack, placing it on Bella's notebook. She smiles and pulls the pencil from her bun, hair falling around her shoulders. Masen leans in ever so slightly; it looks like he's trying to sniff her. She holds the pen in her mouth – which is cap-less – creates a bun in her hair, and then slides the pen in to secure it.

She says something to him, her hands moving quickly up and down. Masen shrugs and smiles awkwardly, but I can tell that he's excited. His hands ball up in fists on his jeans. He's probably trying to keep them off her. It's so sad. I wish they'd stop wasting time and just go for it.

Embry moves up my neck and kisses my mouth, ruining my view. I give in and kiss him back. I pat him on the chest to signal the end of this love-fest. We walk hand in hand over to our friends. Just before we sit down, I whisper, "Check out Bella's hair." Embry leans away from me, getting a better look. Bella takes out a Clif bar and hands it to Masen, who opens it with eager hands. As we situate ourselves on the floor and say, "Hey," Embry starts humming "Baby" by Justin Beiber. Gawd, I love him. Embry, not Beiber, though I could do without having that song stuck in my head all day. Oh well.

**A/N: **As always . . . leave a review, get a glimpse at Masen's notebook.


	2. The Day Masen and I Skate

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT REQUIRES SHOUTY CAPS: **TONIGHT, THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 15, 2011 AT 8 PM CST ON TWITTER THERE WILL BE A MASEN DAYS READALONG HOSTED BY JAIMEARKIN FOR TWIFICNEWS AND WAYWARDPUSHERS. DETAILS CAN BE FOUND ON MY BLOG HERE http: / purelyamuse . blogspot . com/2011/09/masen-days-mentions-and-readalong . html. FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY I WILL NOT BE HANDING OUT NOTEBOOK ENTRIES TONIGHT VIA REPLY FOR CHAPTERS 1-5. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE MASEN'S NOTEBOOK ENTRIES YOU MAY VISIT THE BLOG. PLEASE JOIN IN ON THE READALONG FUN! AND IN HONOR OF SAID FUN . . . HERE'S AN OUTTAKE JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL! IT WILL BE POSTED ON MASEN DAYS AND MASEN DAYS OUTTAKES. COME FRIDAY I WILL REMOVE IT FROM MASEN DAYS BUT WILL KEEP IT UP ON MASEN DAYS OUTTAKES FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE. MASEN DAYS WILL RESUME WITH CHAPTER 6: THE DAY I CUT MASEN'S HAIR ON MONDAY. WHAT ELSE? I HEART YOU HARD, GIRLS!

**Masen Days Outtake 2**

**Summary:** Bella and Masen end up alone at The Wedge. They enjoy their time skating together. **Time Frame:** Between Chapter 5: The Day Masen Talks to Me and Chapter 6: The Day I Cut Masen's Hair **POV:** Bella

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some very strange word association, pencil-buns, Vans poetry, and a bunch of yeahs.

**Prereader: **_ss77_ **Betas: **Perrymaxed, Mac214

**The Day Masen and I Skate**

It's Friday night - late - and Dad's not due home until well after midnight. I should still be out at Melanie's party, but Masen never showed. I was bored, so I faked an early curfew and left. Everyone knows my dad's a bit strict, so it wasn't hard to convince them.

I walk down the familiar winding path, passing ducks and crossing bridges over small man-made ponds until I get to The Wedge.

I usually sit with Angela on the steps – a ways off – where we watch the boys, but tonight I want in on their territory. It feels like if I see it, touch it, then I can know him better – Masen.

I amble underneath the bridge, taking in the graffiti and the fractured cement that the guys roll over every chance they get. I sit in the middle of the whole skating area, closing my eyes, imagining I can hear their wheels clacking along the cracks of the sidewalk. Either my imagination is stellar, or I'm actually about to be clobbered by some guy on a skateboard.

_Chug-chug, chug-chug._

The wheels come closer, so I stand, not wanting to be in anyone's way. I'm actually shocked to be here alone, but I suppose it _is_ a Friday. People are probably partying.

_Chug-chug, chug-chug._

The sound dwindles as the skater slows his pace. I begin my descent back the way I came when my name's called – a quiet, soothing sound.

_Masen. _

I turn. He rubs his chin over his shoulder, cleaning it. His board's in his hands but tucked behind his back. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looking uncomfortable. I wonder why when I realize I haven't said anything.

"Hey."

"Thought you were at Melanie's."

"I was. I went home early."

His lips twitch, and he shifts his eyes around the skate park as though saying, _This isn't your home. _

"Well, I _said _I went home early. Just don't tell anyone different, okay?"

"Secret's safe with me."

"I know."

His eyes crinkle at the corners. Of course I know he won't tell my secret; he doesn't even tell his own, except to me. Well, sort of. He did admit that his parents are alcoholics. I'm sure that was a huge step for him.

"You learn any new tricks lately?"

Masen scratches the back of his neck and slides his board to the ground, toeing it with his right foot. We watch the checkers of his shoe change shape depending on how the light hits it.

"Wanna see?"

"Hell, yeah."

He shrugs, then points to a safe place for me to sit, so he can show me his moves.

Masen pops a handstand on his board immediately, shifts his weight onto one hand, tipping the board. In a whirl of motion, he's moving fast, his right foot assaulting the pavement, his hand grazing the wall as he rides it. He flies through the air and lands back down with an abrupt halting motion. The wheels skid to a stop, Masen pops up his board, and then saunters to me. He shrugs when he's in front of me – so modest and unassuming.

I have nothing to say. He's amazing. I have no clue how to compliment him, so I don't.

"I guess it was all right. Looks easy." I flick my nose with my thumb, and he looks away, a small grin complementing his features. He places his board at my feet and sits beside me. He bonks my shoulder with his own and points to his board.

"I can do it. You watch."

"Watching," he says, his tone amused.

I jump to my feet and gingerly place my left foot on his skateboard, then push off with my right, and promptly fall on my ass.

Masen makes a strangled noise, and I can't tell if he's snickering or gasping at the horror of me falling. Maybe both. He offers me his hand politely. His shoulders shake with laughter, so I grip his forearm, pulling him down with me.

"Don't laugh at me!" I say, chuckling myself.

"It's so easy, though."

"Oh, shut up," I say, standing and dusting off my butt. He gets up, snags his board and offers his hand again. He jerks his head, toward – what, I don't know. But I follow anyway, placing my hand in his. Any excuse to hold his hand at this point . . .

We stand facing a wall, still holding hands. Masen drops his board and pushes it against the wall so it's parallel. "This is the easiest way to learn. If you fall you can . . ." He reaches out to tap the wall. I take note he used his free hand instead of letting mine go. I smile and nibble on my lip, anxious to play with him – in any way.

"Okay, up," he commands; I do as he says, keeping my grip on his hand. I place my free hand on his shoulder, steadying myself. "Face the street and just . . ." He kicks my right foot, motioning for me to push off the concrete.

I push once and roll; he stays at my side walking with the board. With my eyes wide and proud, I seek his, looking for approval. "Are you actually gonna move?" he asks, and I push our hands into his stomach. Oh, boy. It's a nice stomach.

"My grandma can-" he continues, but I cut him off by pushing against the ground again. He runs smoothly beside me, his breathing steady, and I huff and puff, even though we haven't gone far. It irritates me how out of shape I seem. I know I'm not _that _bad, but the tight feeling in my lungs challenges me to do better. I pick up speed and do fine until I spot Masen lifting his shirt to wipe his forehead, exposing his abdomen.

In an instant, my feet are jumbled up, the board is slipping, and I'm careening to the ground. Masen's got me by the arm in a strong grip, and he hooks my leg, keeping me from falling to the concrete. It's mortifying, but when I look up, all I see is concern in his eyes. "You okay?" he asks.

"Fine." We awkwardly right ourselves, his hand grazing the underside of my knee.

"Can I try again?" I ask, and he looks away - thinking it over, I guess. I never know what his movements mean. I really need a Masen Mannerisms One-oh-One class.

"How about we just . . . together?" he says, his voice quiet and strained.

He sets the board against the wall, and our left feet settle on the board, our bodies nearly touching each other. We are so close; his breath is on my neck, and the faint smells of apples and a lime soda tickle my nose.

We push off, one stroke at a time. When we bend our knees, he presses against me, and I have to suppress the urge to just throw him against the wall and kiss him. My thoughts discombobulate me again, and I stumble. He kicks my right leg onto the board and slows us to a stop against the wall. I'm on the board, and so is he, sort of, his left leg behind my own. I adjust, my back to the wall, so I'm facing him. "I'm sorry. I'm no good at this."

He steps up his right foot, so his legs are on the outside of mine. The closeness startles me, and I nearly tip the board, but we find our balance by grabbing hold of each other's waists.

Our eyes lock momentarily, and he shifts, seeking . . . something. I wish he was seeking permission to kiss me. I would love that. He bows his head, exhales, then looks back up, saying, "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," I say, licking my lips and staring at his.

He steps off the board, one foot at a time. Just as I'm about to dismount, his hand makes contact with my waist again, keeping me in place, and he begins to push me home.

**A/N:** Leave a review on **Masen Days Outtakes** for The Day Masen and I Skate and get a glimpse at Masen's notebook.


	3. The Day Masen Dates Bella

**Masen Days Outtake 3**

**Summary:** Angela and Embry send Bella and Masen on a date. **Time Frame:** During Chapter 6: The Day I Cut Masen's Hair **POV:** Angela

**A/N:** Fair warning that this outtake contains absolutely nothing of substance and gives no insight into Masen and Bella's relationship. It does, however, make me laugh and makes the ten second video on my blog that much more fun to watch. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some very strange word association, pencil-buns, Vans poetry, and a bunch of yeahs.

**Prereader: **_ss77_ **Betas: **Perrymaxed, Dinx

**The Day Masen Dates Bella**

"I'm telling you, he's gonna show," I say, spraying my hair with glitter.

Embry walks into my bathroom, his shirt covering his nose. "I don't think he will. He was talking about needing to be home."

"I don't know . . . it's Bella. He'll find a way." I add my skull and crossbone earrings to my lobes before turning to Embry. "And if he shows up, you and I are on." I give him a pointed look.

"We're on what? I hate that carousel. It's annoying." Embry's eyes light up, and I'm sure he's smirking even though I can't see his lips. Generally speaking, he gets excited when I'm irritated with him, as I am now due to his lame joke.

How does my getting annoyed with him turn him on? Really, I don't get it. I say nothing and waltz past him into my room to put on my boots.

Boots laced and tied, Embry at my side, I gather my large bag, and we enter his Suburban. "He's gonna show," I say again as I get in.

Embry sits, buckles, and leans in for a quick kiss. "Yes, woman," he says. I squish his cheeks in one hand, pursing his lips, and give him one more smooch.

**-MD-**

"I told you so," I say as Embry and I walk hand in hand toward the zebras. Masen and Bella are behind us sharing popcorn. It's so cute. They're so cute. I love them together. Only, they're not together, and it's driving me crazy. Why are they being so slow? I know he has issues, but come on. A little help here, Bella. Flash some cleavage or something!

Embry squeezes my hand and leans in to whisper in my ear. "I say we ride the tram and slobber all over each other so they have to leave us. Then they can actually go on a real date."

"Ooh, yeah. We'll, like, kiss them out or something."

"What?" Embry makes the goofiest face, his lips pulling to the side.

"You know, like _Alice in Wonderland_." I sing, "We'll kiss the Masen out."

"You are so weird. Kiss me."

I give him a quick kiss, and when Masen and Bella catch up, we convince them to take the bus tour with us.

**-MD-**

I cannot believe how much making out we had to do to get them to leave. I thought Masen would've given up ages ago, but, then again, we all know he's one patient mofo. He puts up with all kinds of garbage on a regular basis, so what's a little kissing going to do? Not much, it seems. Good thing Bella's bothered by it, and she takes the initiative to get off the tram with Masen.

With our plan in motion, Embry and I abandon the tour and double back to spy on our good, completely hot-for-each-other friends. We spot them easily, and I'm so proud of myself when I see Masen handing over his sweatshirt to Bella. Gawd, I love them together, but the sexual tension between them is going to kill me.

Embry gets bored and wraps his arms around my shoulders, warming me up while fake snoring obnoxiously on my neck. Why can't he just say, "I'm bored. Let's go home."? How hard is that? Ugh, boys!

I elbow Embry, and he peeks at Masen and Bella. He smiles with me as we watch Masen take Bella's hand in his own.

"We totally just got Masen laid," I say, turning to Embry to kiss him.

"Probably not. He is the most careful guy I know . . . with people, anyway."

"Maybe, but, Bella . . . she won't kiss and tell, but that girl wants hard. I know 'cause I'm the same."

"That sounds promising." Embry snuggles into my neck and strokes my collarbone with his thumb. "Look, monkeys!" he hollers in my ear and runs toward the swinging monkey light display. I chase after him, and the whole way there hear him singing, "Munk-ees, munk-ees." Gawd, he's cute. I'm so glad he's my monkey.

**A/N:** If you love Masen Days and would like it featured on The Lemonade Stand you must vote for it today (21 hours left to vote when I posted this). **Go to my profile page and click on the very obvious link on the top. It will take you to The Lemonade Stand where you can cast your vote on the right sidebar.** Currently it's in third place. The top four are featured, so it could use a few votes just to be safe. Thank you!


	4. The Day Masen Touches Bella

**Masen Days Outtake 4**

**Summary:** Angela and Embry make observations while Masen watches Bella sleep in English class. **Time Frame:** During Chapter 7: The Day Masen Writes Vans Poetry **POV:** Angela

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some very strange word association, pencil-buns, Vans poetry, and a bunch of yeahs.

**Prereader: **_ss77_, Dinx **Betas: **Perrymaxed, Mac214

**The Day Masen Touches Bella**

"They're totally into each other," I whisper, though Embry's not really paying attention. His eyes are closed, and his head is on top of his textbook.

"Look. Their body language is all sexually charged or whatever."

Embry props his chin on his book and looks two tables ahead of us at Masen and Bella.

"She looks like she's sleeping. _I_ want to be sleeping." He gives me a pointed look, trying to get me to shut up, but I won't.

"She's not sleeping. See how her head's tilted; she's checking him out."

"I wish they would just kiss already, so I don't have to listen to this anymore."

"I think it'll happen soon." I can't be more excited for my good friends. I adore a good love story, and seeing one up close and personal is so entertaining.

I sit and doodle Embry's name on my notebook while Ms. Robinson goes over paragraph structure. Gawd, this is so boring.

Just when I start to fantasize about poking myself in the eye with my pencil, Masen changes position. He lays his head down on the desk exactly like Bella's, but he's facing her.

I hold my breath and shoot out my hand to wake up Embry. He startles and his eyes narrow in irritation while he cleans the sleep off his teeth. Note to self: don't kiss him for awhile. Gross.

He closes his eyes again, but I nudge him with my textbook. And just in time, too, because Masen is on the move. His right hand crawls across the table toward Bella. He's slow, tentative, or maybe just methodical, but he has a plan. I watch with rapt attention as his fingers reach Bella's face, and he strokes two, maybe three, fingers across her brow and down the side of her cheek. From where I'm sitting, I only see his profile, but it's enough to tell that his lips are curved up in a soft smile. _Gawd, could they be any cuter?_

"What's that, Angela?" Crap, did I say that out loud?

"Oh, nothing, Ms. Robinson. Just mumbling."

"Mmm," she says and goes on blabbing.

I gaze around the room, lost in thought. Embry bumps his elbow into mine and gains my attention. "Look," he mouths and jerks his head toward Bella and Masen.

Masen's fingers are right next to Bella's. His pinkie twitches, then slowly descends the side of Bella's hand. But he doesn't stop there; he adds a few fingers and strokes the inside of her arm from her palm to her elbow where her head resides.

She twitches, and Masen withdraws his hand, settling it back on the table.

Embry and I observe together as Masen eyeballs Bella. "She's totally asleep," Embry says, his voice a whisper.

"She is _now_," I say, rolling my eyes. "He's totally into her. I wish you'd watch me like that."

"I do, woman. I watch you like that all the time." He's such a liar, but I don't care. I'll kiss him for that anyway – sleepy breath and all.

I shake my head but feel special he'd say such a thing even though I called him out on it. "You do not."

"Well, borrow Bella's red shirt, and I will." Such a pig. Too bad I love him. I knock his arm hard and he grins, then lays back down on his textbook. I follow him, and the next thing I know Embry is gazing at me and stroking my cheek with his fingers. Aw. He is so sweet when he chooses to be. Either that, or he's making fun of Masen. I'm going to pretend it's the former.

**A/N:** Leave a review get a peek at Masen's notebook.


	5. The Day Masen Kisses Bella

**Masen Days Outtake 5**

**Summary:** Angela observes Masen and Bella and knows something is going on. She's seen something similar before, just nothing quite like this. But what does Embry think about it? Not much. **Time Frame:** Between Chapter 10 The Day Masen Tells Me and Chapter 11 The Day Masen and I Go Public. **POV:** Angela

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some very strange word association, pencil-buns, Vans poetry, and a bunch of yeahs.

**Prereader: **_ss77_, Dinx **Betas: **Perrymaxed, Mac214

**Warning:** This outtake contains a **spoiler** that will be revealed in Chapter 12 of Masen Days. If you do not wish to be spoiled, I suggest you read this chapter after Monday. I personally don't think it's a big deal, but it's just not something that's not been discussed yet. Simply put, Angela knows something about Masen that Bella doesn't.

**The Day Masen Kisses Bella**

Embry's kissing my stomach, tonguing my belly ring, and jerking on it with his teeth occasionally. I swear that is the best thing I ever did.

The day I came home from Samantha's with a pierced navel I thought my mother would kill me. She was so mad and grounded me for a whole month, not that it really mattered since I still got to see Embry at school. In fact, I saw him a lot. And I saw a lot of him too.

Samantha and I had been scheming for weeks, trying to figure out a way to get our favorite skater boys, Embry and Masen, to pay attention to us. We decided we needed to do something drastic and thought piercing our belly buttons would do the trick since the weather would be warming up, and we'd be wearing less clothing.

We got a little tipsy on Samantha's mother's cheap wine coolers and hid out in her room with a lighter and a safety pin. I went first, a string of obscenities passing my lips as I stabbed my skin with the dull pin. Samantha was too chicken to do it after I did.

I kind of hated it at first. It took a lot of care, and I thought it would never look right until one day it did. I pulled out the safety pin and inserted a stainless steel bar purchased at the mall. I was proud of my work; it was worth it, and it looked good.

I wore a tight, too-short shirt to school when I felt ready to show it off, and, show it off I did – especially around Embry. I stretched unnecessarily – this way and that – making my shirt pull up, showcasing the jewelry adorning my navel.

It was late in the day – school was almost over – and I was in my least favorite class: PE. I was ready to just ditch when Embry approached me.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"What's true?"

"You did it yourself, and you didn't even cry?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Can I see it?" _Really?_

I gripped his hand, spun on my heel, and pulled him behind the gym. I lifted my shirt and grazed my fingertip over my stomach and the bar on my navel. Embry was quiet, unmoving, and completely mesmerized. At least I thought so.

"Do you like it?" I asked brazenly, hoping he'd catch on and flirt back. Boys are so stupid. You have to lead them in everything.

"Yeah, I like it." He kept his eyes on my belly button and gripped the back of his neck roughly, looking disturbed.

"You okay?" I said, ducking my head, trying to get him to raise his eyes. It worked, only not enough because then he was staring at my breasts.

"Huh? What?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah." His eyes never wavered.

"I'm not gonna bite you. Unless . . . you want me to." Embry's head snapped up, eyes making contact with mine. Well, that worked.

"Shit."

"Do you want me to?" I asked, resting myself back against the wall, playing it cool. He was going to come to me. Most definitely, that's how this relationship would work. And it would work. I could tell.

"Hell, yes," he said and stepped forward, placing his hands on my hips. He was braver than I'd thought. Thank goodness!

He let his thumb stray, searching my stomach for the belly ring, and I shivered. Embry laughed, and I scowled at him, pulling my lips in awkwardly. "You're fun," he said, a goofy grin on his face.

"And you're stupid."

"So?"

"So, nothing," I said and leaned in, biting that stupid grin off his face, then kissing him. The kiss got heated fast, and Embry had no qualms about letting his hands roam. I didn't care, either; the more hand roaming, the better.

His hands flitted over my mostly-bare stomach and rested above my ribs, just beneath my breasts. He released my lips and sucked on my neck, moving closer to my ear. Once there, he whispered, "What else can I see today?"

Oh, Gawd, what a pervert! I loved him already . . . probably.

I smacked his chest, and he took a step back, laughing. It was a bit embarrassing - it seemed he was laughing at me. So I did the only thing I could think of to get him to shut up: pulled my shirt up and over my head, exposing my purple polka dotted bra.

Embry kissed me and got to second base on the first day we had any real conversation. I had a good time, and I wasn't worried about gossip; the stoners were a tight knit group.

It seems so long ago now that we've been together for three years and have been doing way more than feeling ring-clad belly buttons and bra-covered boobs.

Embry reaches upward, making his way to my breast. I tug his hand, thwarting his plan and kissing his palm.

"Angie, I was doing a thing," he says, feigning vexation, but continues kissing my bare skin.

"You're always doing a thing."

"I try; it's good to be productive," he says, peeking up and grinning like the pervert he is.

"Can you believe how long we've been doing this?"

"Doing what?" He lowers his head again, laying it on my belly and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This: dating, being a couple, putting up with each other, whatever."

"Not really."

"It seems like it took forever to even get your attention. You know I pierced this for you, right?"

"Yes, and you tell me every time you want something. And, you know, I'm not going to feel guilty about it forever."

"That's what _you_ think, and I don't want anything."

"Then shut up and let me do my thing."

"You're such a guy."

"That's why you love me," he says, and scoots up, lying on top of me and snuggling into my neck.

"That, and you do what I say. Speaking of which, did you talk to Masen yet?"

He shoots his head up and gives me a severe look. "How many times do I have to tell you? The dude doesn't talk. He doesn't talk. Doesn't. Talk. Get it?" he asks, enunciating each word and smacking his palm against the sheets.

"He hasn't said anything about Bella at all?"

He shakes his head like I'm such a fool.

"Dammit! She's just as tight-lipped as he is. I think they really are quite a match. Don't you?"

"You don't even know they're a couple. But you know who's a great match . . ." He leans down and kisses me, but I don't respond – not at all. My lips are bored, and I'm just not into this. Plus, I masturbated before he came over. I should stop doing that, but I just got ahead of myself.

"You're killing me, woman - killing me." He tries again. I open my mouth but keep my tongue flaccid. Not going to happen.

"Are you done yet?" I check my fake watch, and he rolls off me with an exaggerated woe-is-me sigh. Poor baby; so sex starved. We just had sex this morning – in his car behind the run-down Denny's when I should have been in Biology. He has nothing to complain about.

I sit and stare down at my vintage Holly Hobbie sheet set. He looks so cute on them with his red fauxhawk all mussed up. "I think they're together."

"I know."

"Did you see the way he touched her the other night at Tyler's?"

"Yes."

"I mean, he sat next to her, real close-like and just draped his hand right over her elbow, like nothing."

"Uh huh."

I whack him in the chest. "Stop being an ass and talk to me."

"Stop being a girl and have sex with me."

I shake my head and start giggling madly. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Shut up! I'm all horny, and all you wanna do is talk Masen and Bella."

"I can't help it. It's Samantha all over again, only not really. Bella's so different."

"Woman, I've heard this already. If we can't have sex, can we at least talk about something else?"

"No, I have to figure this out because he won't tell you anything, and she won't tell me anything. It's kind of like a great mystery."

"You're like Nancy Drew."

"My grandma made me read those books when I stayed with her one summer." I close my eyes and slump onto Embry's bare chest, letting out a great snore. He takes it as an invitation and lifts up his hips, trying to engage me in dry humping or something.

I sit up and laugh when he frowns and pretends to claw his out eyes.

"Okay, okay. Give me five minutes, and then we'll get going."

He pushes his hand out in front of him, straining his fingers wide and mouthing, "Five, only five."

"Okay." I swat his hand and give him a quick kiss. "Five minutes. Promise. So remember when we were at that party - you know the first one I forced you to bring Masen to?" He doesn't nod. So rude. I know he knows. Oh, well. "It's the same, only different. I remember her standing close and holding his hand eventually, and then there was that steamy kiss against that beam outside in the backyard."

"I don't remember this stuff, but please remind me. I love talking about Masen. It's been the highlight of my day," he says, his monotone voice grating on my nerves.

I stare him down as if to say, "You'd better behave, or it _will _be the highlight of your day."

He looks down, defeated, and starts stroking my thighs lightly with his fingertips. It's nice.

I continue. "I told her she should just try doing what she wanted to see how he'd react, and he did. I mean they were together for four whole months, and I know they had sex. She said that he once—"

Embry sits abruptly. "This is where I draw the line. I'm not talking about Masen's schlong. I can't do it, Angie. I'm gonna get up and leave if you go there again, I swear."

I straddle him and give him a good and full kiss – a kiss that almost makes me forget what I was talking about. Almost.

"So, what I mean is that this isn't like that. I don't think Bella's forcing him or asking him to do anything. It's, like, mutual. Masen wants to do this. He wants to be with Bella. I'm sure of it. In fact, I think they are together. I wouldn't be surprised if they came out of their secret dating closet soon." I nod my head in satisfaction, having proved my point.

"Just like I said: Nancy Drew."

"I know it. Want to screw her?"

"Hell, yes."

My shirt disappears, and Embry begins trying to unlock the secrets to my old clock . . .

**-MD-**

It's Monday morning, and Embry and I sit in the quad sharing a muffin. Masen and Bella walk side-by-side from the parking lot. He adjusts his board so he can hold her hand. She swivels her head and smiles. They may have already had sex, by the looks of it. I'm not sure. I'm not that good, but they've at least kissed.

I nudge Embry with my elbow and cock my head toward Masen and Bella. He watches them and pulls a face. He hates it when I'm right because I always am.

"It doesn't mean anything. People hold hands all the time," he says.

I say nothing because he's wrong and continue watching. They walk around some concrete benches and stop momentarily. They have classes at separate sides of the campus first period, so I know they're about to part. They lean in, and I hold my breath. This is it: moment of truth.

Masen plants a very serious and very nice-looking kiss on Bella's lips. She's all smiles and stupid in love. They talk briefly, and just before they go their separate ways, he leans in to whisper something in her ear. He reaches around her head and steals her pen. Damn, they are so cute. They kiss once more – this one quicker than the last – and head to class. When Bella passes me she gives me a little wave. Ooh, she's good. I want to catch her and talk about it, but I should be heading to class too.

I stand and grab my crap, getting ready to go. Embry reaches out his hand like an old woman who needs help. I tug him up, and he groans, back popping as he stretches. He leans in, but I pull away.

"What? No kiss."

"Acknowledge it," I say, like _You know what I want_.

"Fine, you're a detective, a great gumshoe, a brilliant Sherlock Holmes type, only prettier. Much prettier. You're the prettiest little girly detective I ever did see." Okay, that's too much. Too chauvinistic, even for him.

I spin and walk away. What a dork.

"Angela, come on," he says, following me. He should be going the opposite direction.

I keep walking, and he grips my arm, yanking me back. Ooh, I love it when he gets commanding.

"Kiss me, dammit," he says, then presses his lips to mine. So good.

"Skip Bio today, and meet me at my car," he says, voice soft but in control, like he knows I'll say yes.

"I can't . . . skipped it yesterday." I fiddle with my bag and pull out a piece of gum, handing him one out of habit.

"Mmm, government. That old hag of a teacher won't even know you're gone."

"Fine, but you owe me lunch."

"I'll give you whatever you want . . ." he says suggestively while backing away from me.

Gawd, I love him. Too bad he's so stupid. Of course he'll give me whatever I want because I'm in charge. I'm the Sherlock to his Holmes, only different. Much, much different.

**A/N:** With this outtake, chapter 12, and the Masen Days prequel: Her Name is Bella (for the Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief) I will most likely not respond to reviews, but I appreciate each and every one nonetheless. Thank you.

Check the blog later this week for a teaser to Her Name is Bella, and then donate to the cause to get your compilation!


	6. The Day Masen Gets Flustered

**Masen Days Outtake 6**

**Summary:** Bella and Masen get invited to a party at Tyler's. Bella buys a new shirt beforehand but can't figure out if Masen likes it or not. **Time Frame****:** Between Chapter 12 The Day Masen Confides in Me and Chapter 13 The Day Masen Goes to Not-Prom. **POV:** Bella

**Disclaimer:**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some very strange word association, pencil-buns, Vans poetry, and a bunch of yeahs.

**Prereaders:**_ss77_, modernsafari1, cejsmom **Beta:**Perry Maxwell

**The Day Masen Gets Flustered**

"Did you hear?" Angela asks, plopping down beside me at the small lunch table Masen and I share.

"Hear what?" I ask, mouth full of potato chip.

"Tyler's throwing an impromptu." She snags a chip from my bag and pops it into her mouth.

"Impromptu what?"

"Orgy," Embry says, sitting on Angela's lap. "Should be fun. You in, Masen?"

Masen shakes his head and stares at the table, sipping his drink.

"A party. Impromptu party. I think Tyler's gonna solicit his prom date there. While she's drunk," Angela says, clarifying it all.

"Ah, sounds classy. And fun. We'll be there, I guess." I look to Masen, and he nods.

"Okay, good. Now ditch with me 'cause I need a new shirt."

"I can't ditch. I'm on lockdown for the week. I ditched too much last week." I snap my eyes to Masen's. He's smirking but not looking at me.

"Young love," Embry coos and reaches across the table ruffling Masen's barely-there hair.

Masen swats his hand away, like it's an annoying fly.

"Come on. I'll get you something too. Something just for Masen."

"For me?" Masen asks, speaking for the first time since they interrupted us.

"You'll like it," Angela ensures him.

"You'll like it," Embry repeats. Apparently, he knows.

"Fine," I say, standing, ready to go.

"Now?" Angela asks.

"It's now or never."

"Okay. You won't regret it."

"I hope not." I lean down to give Masen a quick kiss before following Angela to the parking lot.

**-MD-**

"Ooh, look, look, look, _look_!"

"No, no, no, _no_," I say for the umpteenth time.

Angela keeps holding up these slinky, one sleeved, topless numbers. Okay, so maybe they're not topless, but they're just not very _me_.

"I've already found something. You said you were going to get something."

"I will."

"Masen will like this. I know it."

"How do you know?" I ask, flipping through a bunch of black tops on a high rack. We're in Wetseal at Scottsdale Fashion Square Mall. I hate this place. I don't know how she convinced me to come.

"Because he's a boy. It will draw attention to your boobs. Boys like boobs."

I shake my head and mutter, "Then I should just wear my little red shirt."

"What's that?"

"Nothing," I say louder so she can hear me.

"He likes your red shirt?"

"Yes," I answer reluctantly.

"Know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because it shows off your cleavage."

"It does not," I say, turning to her, crossing my arms in front of me. "That v-neck covers everything."

"Sure it does. If you're not taller than you are. Which he is," she says, sliding satin underwear along a rod smacking them into each other.

"Are you serious? So he looks down at me and sees . . ."

"Uh huh."

"Oh my—"

"I see it too, and I'm a little bit jealous. So the least you can do for those of us that are not as endowed as you are is enjoy it. Let him enjoy it."

"All right. Fine, let's do this. Help me pick something."

"Yay. He'll love it!"

"He better," I mutter as Angela drapes no less than five tops over my arm to try on.

**-MD-**

Masen's wheels clack along the sidewalk, and I watch as he glides onto my driveway. Some light fabric peeks through his button up, hinting at an undershirt or a tank underneath.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I say, smiling. I stand and lean over to get my bag, then meet him at the truck.

We're silent as we get in and continue to be quiet as we drive.

"You okay?" I ask, and he nods, keeping his eyes trained ahead. "We don't have to go if you don't want to—"

"No . . . want to go, just—uh—um," his eyes dart to mine, drift downward to my chest, and back up again.

I giggle silently, my shoulders shaking. "I knew it was too much."

"It's not," he says, voice quiet and sweet. He slides his hand into mine, setting his eyes back on the road.

We arrive quickly, and the music blaring from the house tells me the party's already begun.

We stand in the cramped kitchen, watching some drinking game our friends are playing. Masen's arm's around my waist, his hand squeezing me there occasionally. He's quiet tonight. Really quiet. Like he's concentrating.

"Hey, girl," Angela says tickling my sides from behind.

"Hi." I turn to hug her but stop short. "Your shirt. You said—"

"I know. It just seemed vulgar, or . . . I dunno. You look hot, though." She nudges Embry in the ribs and says, "Doesn't she look hot?"

He refuses to look at me and says, "I. Don't. Know."

I glare at Angela, but she keeps a straight face until she busts up laughing. "Come on. You can't be mad. You look amazing. The color, the cut of the cami. It's great on you. She's amazing, Masen, right?"

"She's amazing," Masen repeats and kisses me on the cheek. It's shy and painfully awkward. Not sure if it's because we're in front of all these people or because he felt he had to say something, but it doesn't matter. I was hoping we wouldn't have to be awkward around each other anymore now that we're together.

"You boys are pathetic." Angela whistles loudly, then shouts, "Tyler!"

"What!" he screams from the back porch and comes inside.

"Bella's hot, right?"

"Yeah, course," he says, not even looking.

"Tyler!" she yells again, and he looks in our direction, his eyes getting wide.

"Hold on!" he yells behind him and ambles toward us, looking me up and down. This is so weird. "Nice going," he says, grinning and giving Masen a fist bump.

"Thanks," Masen says, mouth practically closed. Is he mad at me? No, but he seems completely flustered about something.

Tyler looks me over again and nods in a 'sup fashion. Ew, Tyler, I'm with Masen.

Masen pulls me in close and whispers, "Let's move."

With his arm around me still, he steers me into a back bedroom. What in the world is going on?

He releases me once inside and runs his hand over his face. "This is just–and then–why are you—"

"Hey, what's—what's going on?"

Masen drops his hand and locks eyes with me. He brings his hand up sharply and swings it up and down, gesturing at my body.

"What? My clothes? My shirt? It's too slutty, right? I told Angela, I said—"

He lunges toward me, cutting me off with a hard kiss, lips crashing into mine. The sounds of the party disappear, and all I hear is his deep breathing as his mouth moves against mine. He releases my mouth and kisses across my cheek and onto my neck, then just beneath my ear, which he strokes lightly with his finger. "Don't like the way they're looking at you."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worn it. Angela said you'd like it."

He exhales and drops his head on my shoulder, kissing my collarbone, his warm breath caressing the bare skin that my cami doesn't cover.

He releases me quickly and unbuttons his shirt slowly.

What is he doing? In Tyler's room? No way.

He tugs it off his back and wraps it around my shoulders, helping me into it. He buttons up the bottom for me as I roll up the sleeves. And I was right; he's wearing a tank. Looks good on him.

When he's finished with the buttons he looks up, shy and sweet.

"Better?" I ask.

He sighs and nods. "Much."

**-MD-**

We hole up in a massive leather Lazyboy in the living room. I'm curled up in Masen's lap, and his arms are wrapped around me. We watch our dorky friends dance around and talk loudly, drunkenly, about nothing. Every now and then I feel Masen's eyes on me. Once he's looking, he runs his nose up and down my neck, burning my skin with his light touch. He's killing me tonight. I kind of just want to leave.

I shrink back into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. "You wanna go?"

"No one's watching . . . all too drunk." He moves his hand from my outer thigh to my inner thigh and inches it upward.

"Masen," I say, not sure why.

"Hmm?" he nuzzles my neck and kisses me softly there.

"Nothing," I whisper.

He kisses his way down my neck and sneaks inside his shirt to get at my bare skin. This is the best shirt ever.

"She was right," he says, his breath ghosting across the tops of my breasts.

I don't respond. I can't be coherent now.

"Like the shirt."

"Oh," I say softly so only he can hear, though it doesn't mean what he thinks it means, I think.

"Wanna be the only one who gets to see it, though."

"Okay," I say, and add "deal" before he stands up and pulls me out to the truck.

Once seated inside, he slides over to me, grinning. "Promise?"

"Yeah," I say, and he unbuttons my shirt – _his_ shirt – to get to the one he really likes.

**Author's Note**: Hi! This outtake was written in honor of Masen's nomination (and because I miss him). **He's up on the Twilight Eclipse Awards for Best Edward.** Thank you to those of you who nominated him! It feels amazing. You can vote here if you'd like: twilighteclipseawards . blogspot . com . au/

I know some readers will be sad that this was an outtake and not a futuretake. I am too. And, frankly, I wish I had all the time in the world to write more Masen, but I just don't. And until I have that time, I cannot force anything new. But I will tell you that I have an outline and a scene written that belongs to their future. I hope to share it with you eventually.

Until then, if I feel the urge to write Masen, outtakes is what you'll get. And they'll most likely be based on photos like the one posted on my blog which inspired this piece (along with Modernsafari1, who wanted Bella to tease Masen with some sex appeal). Oh, and did y'all see the newest RPatz pic, where he was eating an apple and holding his skateboard? Yeah, wish I could manip the crap out of his shoes to make them Vans. Alas, I cannot.

Thanks for reading. I'll keep you updated on my blog as always. Or you can find me on Twitter and harass me about Bieber. Whatever.

And, one last thing, if you followed Take What You Want and enjoyed it, Dirtyflirtward's Bella is also up for Best Bella on the same award site. Until next time . . . *shrugs*.


End file.
